Leviathan
"Siren! Are you alright?!?" - Leviathan Biography The Leviathan is a titanic amphibian that resides in the ocean along with her best friend, Siren. She first debuted in the episode, "Abyssal Crisis", where Siren had called her up to deal with an Eidolist. Leviathan then question the Eidolist, who didn't mean any harm, and told her that the abyss was in trouble. Leviathan then agreed to go help the abyss, and brought Siren along with her. Once they arrived at the abyss, they had a brief conversation with the citizens there and the Eidolon Wyrm, who told the duo that the abyss was being attacked by an unknown hostile lifeform. Leviathan and Siren then went to the lower abyss and found the creature. They managed to fight it into submission, but it sprang back up and grabbed Siren, then went into a crevice. Leviathan tried her best to fit in, but her large size kept her outside, leaving her sad and covered in blood. She would then appear in the episode, "Recovery", which serves as a direct sequel to "Abyssal Crisis". Leviathan went back up to the Eidolon Wyrm and told him that the creature kidnapped Siren. The wyrm then said he would send out some rescue parties, and allow Leviathan to stay for as long as she needed to. Siren then suddenly popped back up, much to Leviathan's relief. The Reaper Shark then had a spontaneous panic attack, and tried to kill Siren, but was stopped, afterwards, Leviathan thought it would be a good idea to go home. Once they arrived home, Leviathan checked Siren to make sure she was okay, and then submerged herself back into the oceans. In the episode, "Babysitting", Siren would call up Leviathan when she was being harassed by Astrum Deus and Astrageldon Slime. Leviathan then came up, which scared Astrageldon away, and then questioned Astrum Deus. Astrum Deus, didn't listen to Leviathan's threats to hurt her, and flung his Nebulash at Leviathan, but she bit the weapon in half, and hit Astrum Deus with her tail, flinging Astrum Deus across the world. Leviathan then asked Siren if Astrum Deus had hurt her, to which Siren said no, and then retreated back into the ocean. Personality Leviathan is a good spirit, who likes helping out others. She cares deeply for Siren, and often checks if she is alright. Leviathan would go great lengths to protect Siren, even leading to her mass bleeding. She also has no problems hurting others, if it means protecting Siren. Abilities * Flight: Leviathan is able to fly a little bit. * Strength: Leviathan has been shown to have great strength, knocking Astrum Deus extremely far away, and crushing his Nebulash with little effort. However the strength cannot break through compact abyss gravel. Relationships * Siren: Her best friend Trivia * Leviathan was originally going to be in "Return to the seas", but her model was nowhere near finished at the time, and a month had almost passed since the previous episode. * Contrary to popular belief, Leviathan is indeed female. * She shrinks to a smaller size when in the lower abyss areas. Category:Characters